El Cumpleaños de Will
by AllisonAbadeer
Summary: One-Shot escrito para el Concurse del 16 de Diciembre del grupo Doujinsis Grelliam en Español en facebook.


Podría considerarse un día especial, pero no para William T. Spears. No es que odiara su cumpleaños, es solo que no le importaba realmente, aun en su vida de humano nunca entendió la razón por la que celebraban ese día con tanta alegría ya que realmente significaba un año mas cerca de la muerte.

El día había llegado, era su primer cumpleaños después de haberse condenado, y había alguien dispuesto a animar ese día, Grell Sutcliff, el pelirrojo había estado husmeando en los registros y planeado todo para ese día.

\- _Will~ feliz cumpleaños -_ llego el shinigami carmesí a lado del azabache

\- _Que quieres, Grell Sutcliff_

 _\- Will, deberías estar feliz, tengo el día planeado_

 _\- Realmente no me importa, no le encuentro nada especial a este día, si me disculpas, hay trabajo que hacer -_ dicho esto se retiro dejando solo al pelirrojo.

El día fue tranquilo, no hubo muchas recolecciones lo cual William agradeció. Se dirigió a su cubículo, ya era hora de que se fuera, al llegar no pudo encontrar sus llaves, las busco en todos lados, no había forma en que desaparecieran y menos cuando lo tenia todo en perfecto orden, aunque de un momento a otro creyó encontrar la respuesta.

 _\- Grell Sutcliff -_ grito William, pero no hubo respuesta, ya se le habia hecho extraño no haber visto a su compañero en todo el día.

Por mas que lo busco no pudo encontrarlo, no quería recurrir a eso, pero parecía ser su única opción si quería recuperar sus llaves e ir a su hogar a descansar. Salio del trabajo y se dirigió a la casa del pelirrojo, este le había dado su dirección tiempo después de graduarse y nunca pensó que tendría que usarla.

Llego y toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, tampoco parecía que hubiera alguien dentro, decidió ir a su propia casa, no estaba muy lejos, además algo debía tramar la parca roja como para haberle robado sus llaves, corrió y al llegar encontró la puerta medio abierta, entro hundiéndose en una oscuridad donde la única luz era la de una vela en la mesa de centro, acercándose noto que había una nota y la levanto para leerla.

" _Disculpa que me llevara tus llaves, pero necesitaba entrar a tu casa para prepararte lo que tenia planeado, todo esta en el comedor._  
 _Atte: Grell_ "

Sutcliff era persistente cuando se lo proponia.  
Se dirigió hacia donde la nota se lo indico, al entrar vio algunas velas que hacían una iluminación agradable, en la mesa estaban dos platos y cubiertos perfectamente acomodados, el moreno solo se preguntaba una cosa ¿Donde esta Grell? Su pregunta no tardo en ser respondida cuando lo vio salir de la cocina con lo que seria la cena.

\- _Que significa esto Grell Sutcliff_ \- pregunto William algo molesto por lo de sus llaves y también con curiosidad

\- _Solo quería que pasaras bien tu cumpleaños aunque sea un momento_

 _\- Pero yo dije que no me interesaba_

 _\- Lo se, pero a mi me alegra que en esta fecha una maravillosa mujer dio a luz al hombre que seria el amor de mi vida_ \- menciono con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras servía la cena, al mismo tiempo, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de William pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que terminaron de cenar, el primero en hablar fue Grell.

\- _Toma Will -_ le dijo dándole una pequeña caja color verde con un moño negro - _feliz cumpleaños_

Will tomo la caja y procedió a abrirla para encontrarse con un reloj muy elegante y aparentemente caro

\- ¿ _Que te pareció? ¿Te gusto?_ \- el carmín pregunto, ansioso por saber la opinión de su amado

\- _Si, es bastante agradable_ \- respondió con un tono menos serio y tal vez con un poco de alegría

 _\- Que bueno que te gusto, trabaje lo mejor que pude para poder comprarlo, pensé que te gustaría tener un nuevo reloj y no estresarte por tener retrasos._

 _\- Gracias, fue algo muy considerado de su parte_

 _\- Además del regalo, hay algo que no puede faltar -_ dicho esto, camino de nuevo a la cocina y regreso con un pequeño pastel

\- _Sutcliff, lo siento pero no me gusta lo dulce_

 _\- Tranquilo cariño, lo he notado y por eso conseguí un pastel pequeño, solo quisiera que lo probaras y el resto puedo comérmelo yo_

 _\- Por cierto, como planeaste todo esto, creí que tenias trabajo_

 _\- Si tenia pero no era mucho, al estar en el mundo humano aproveche el tiempo de diferencia de cada muerte para comprar lo que fue el regalo, el pastel y la comida_

 _\- ¿Tu no cocinaste?_

 _\- No, de hecho no se cocinar, solo platillos muy básicos y creo que ni esos me salen bien, intente cocinar yo misma pero me fue mal y decidí que era mejor comprar la comida._

 _\- ¿Y mis llaves?_ \- pregunto, realmente sentía curiosidad de saber en que momento pudo llevárselas sin que el se percatara.

\- _Eso fue a la hora del almuerzo, sabia que no estarías en tu cubículo y decidí buscarlas ya que las necesitaba para prepararlo todo_

 _\- Ya veo_ \- después de eso probo una rebanada del pastel que su ¿amigo? Si, su amigo, había conseguido para el - _No esta nada mal, solo que no podría comérmelo, me gustaría que tu te lo terminaras para que no se desperdicie -_ menciono levantándose para irse a dormir

 _\- Claro Will, ya es tarde y debería irme._

 _\- No creo que sea correcto que salgas a estas horas._

 _\- ¿Entonces puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?_

 _\- Eres mi compañero, supongo que esta bien si no tienes inconveniente en dormir en el sillon_

 _\- No te preocupes por eso, eso me es suficiente para descanzar e ir a casa temprano_

 _\- Buenas noches, y gracia_ s - mencionando lo ultimo en un susurro se retiro, estaba cansado, aunque le daba un poco de alegría el saber que alguien se preocupaba por el, tal vez no podía corresponder los sentimientos del pelirrojo, pero le estaba agradecido por salvar su vida ese 16 de Diciembre en que hicieron juntos su examen final.

 **Bueno, como** **ven** **intente** **algo** **un** **poco** **diferente, en** **esta** **historia** **no** **los** **hice** **pareja. Según** **mi** **punto** **de** **vista, al** **principio** **sólo** **eran** **amigos** **y** **con** **el** **tiempo** **William** **fue** **enamorándose** **de** **Grell.**  
 **Algo** **que** **también** **intente** **fue** **cambiar** **un** **poco** **la** **actitud** **con** **las** **que** **los** **hacia** **ya** **que** **me** **parecían** **muy** **OC, aunque** **Grell** **no** **me** **termina** **de** **convencer.**  
 **Si** **hay** **algún** **error** **quisiera** **que** **me** **avisaran** **y** **yo** **lo** **arreglo** **ya** **que** **al** **igual** **que** **a** **Will** **estoy** **que** **caigo** **de** **sueño** **y** **llevaba** **unas** **horas** **intentando** **que** **quedara**  
 **Se** **despide** **Allison** **Abadeer** **c:**


End file.
